psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
American Society of Clinical Hypnosis
The American Society of Clinical Hypnosis is a professional organization dedicated to the use of hypnosis in clinical settings. Founded by Milton H. Erickson, MD in 1957, ASCH (American Society of Clinical Hypnosis) is the largest U.S. organization for health and mental health care professionals using clinical hypnosis. Their "members are psychologists, psychiatrists, clinical social workers, marriage and family therapists, mental health counselors, medical doctors, master's level nurses, and dentists", according to the ASCH website. The goals of the ASCH include: providing continuing education for professionals using hypnosis, raising public awareness of the benefits of hypnosis and dispelling of the many myths regarding hypnosis. Though geared toward already degreed professionals, they also admit students and interns working toward their educational and professional goals. ASCH offers three levels of workshop training (Basic, Intermediate and Advanced) four to six times per year. In addition, ASCH holds an annual scientific meeting and workshops on clinical hypnosis. All workshops conform to ASCH’s Standards of Training, which ensures that participants receive quality, comprehensive training. ASCH administers a program that offers non-statutory voluntary credentialing in clinical hypnosis and more than 725 practitioners hold ASCH Certification in Clinical Hypnosis. ASCH also publishes the American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis. The Journal publishes original, peer-reviewed scientific research and case studies on clinical hypnosis. For members, they have an extensive clinical video library showing hypnosis in live settings and educational material on hypnosis in a professional setting. Mission The mission of this group is to provide and encourage education programs to further, in every ethical way, the knowledge, understanding, and application of hypnosis in health care; to encourage research and scientific publication in the field of hypnosis; to promote the further recognition and acceptance of hypnosis as an important tool in clinical health care and focus for scientific research; to cooperate with other professional societies that share mutual goals, ethics and interests; and to provide a professional community for those clinicians and researchers who use hypnosis in their work. Activities The American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis is the official journal of the American Society of Clinical Hypnosis. The Journal publishes original scientific articles and clinical case reports on hypnosis, as well as reviews of related books and abstracts of the current hypnosis literature. Stephen Lankton, MSW, DAHB serves as Editor of AJCH. There are two (2) levels of Certification. Entry level is simply called "Certification". An advanced level, called "Approved Consultant", recognizes individuals who have obtained advanced training in clinical hypnosis and who have extensive experience in utilizing hypnosis within their professional practices. Approved Consultants are qualified to provide individualized training and consultation for those seeking Certification. ASCH and its affiliate, the ASCH-Education and Research Foundation, jointly sponsor basic, intermediate and advanced level instruction through our professional training in clinical hypnosis. These Regional Workshops are held four to six times a year. ASCH makes every effort to hold workshops in all regions of the US. Official Website The ASCH website has information about joining the Society, as well as information for the media and curious lay person. It also has information about referrals for people seeking a qualified profession who uses hypnosis in their practice. See also *Hypnosis *Hypnotherapy *British Society of Clinical Hypnosis Category:Organizations based in the United States Category:Hypnosis Category:Professional associations